<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakenings - Rule63 Raven x Beast Boy by Quelch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887836">Awakenings - Rule63 Raven x Beast Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelch/pseuds/Quelch'>Quelch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Genderbending, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelch/pseuds/Quelch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission. In an AU of Teen Titans (2005), Raven is a muscular guy, in love with Beast Boy? Will his plans for a date succeed? Read and find out! Contains: graphic gay sex. All characters are 18+.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakenings - Rule63 Raven x Beast Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Teen Titans consist of one girl; Koriand’r - Starfire, and four guys; Dick Grayson - Robin, Victor<br/>
“Vic” Stone - Cyborg, Garfield “Gar” Logan -Beast Boy, and Raven (who used the false civilian name<br/>
Ryan Roth). While Starfire has swarms of male admirers, the majority of the female public’s lust falls<br/>
upon Raven. The handsome, grey-skinned young adult was almost as tall and muscular as Cyborg,<br/>
being slightly shorter and more toned. His brooding and solitary nature gave Raven an air of mystery<br/>
which excited his fans, and meshed well with the team’s leader, Robin, reflecting his own personality<br/>
forged from training by the Bat. All the Titans got on well and trusted each other as teammates;<br/>
however, when it came to friendship, Raven and Beast Boy had the most strained relationship, with<br/>
‘BB’ finding his ally rude and standoffish, and Raven tiring of Beast Boy’s loud, obnoxious and overly                                                                                                                                                     friendly behaviour. This all changed when BB and Cyborg found themselves stuck in Raven’s mind,<br/>
and helped him defeat the influence of his father, the demon Trigon. This strengthened the bond<br/>
between the three, Raven and Beast Boy especially, with the green changeling giving Raven the<br/>
nickname ‘Rae’, and the team’s morale only improved. This emotional connection was bolstered<br/>
when Beast Boy lost control of his animal shapeshifting powers, turning into a savage beast which<br/>
was blamed for a villain’s attack on Raven. With Raven’s help, the evil Adonis was defeated, and<br/>
both he and BB were cured of their monstrous afflictions. Beast Boy opened up to Raven, revealing<br/>
his fear of losing control of his powers and becoming a monster. Raven found BB’s vulnerability to be<br/>
cute; a feeling which bloomed into attraction, as he found himself falling in love with his teammate.</p><p>Raven began to act on his newfound feelings, surreptitiously flirting with his comrade, which Beast<br/>
Boy initially laughed off as a joke. But Raven would only intensify his advances, arranging as many<br/>
intimate situations with the teen as he could. Beast Boy finally realised Raven’s lust was genuine and<br/>
would transform into an animal to flee in a panic from these awkward encounters. Even as BB<br/>
escaped Raven’s advances, he could feel sparks between them, and was in denial about his own<br/>
growing attraction and desire to reciprocate Raven’s feelings, maintaining to himself that he was<br/>
straight. Raven analysed Beast Boy’s nervousness and denials as playing hard to get, which only<br/>
intensified his desire to claim him. The rest of the team eventually became aware of this dynamic;<br/>
Cyborg found the situation hilarious, while Robin was nonplussed, only being concerned that the<br/>
efficiency of the team would be affected; Raven and BB managed to stay professional during<br/>
missions, leaving Robin satisfied. Starfire on the other hand found the idea of the couple to be<br/>
adorable, frequently probing ‘Friend-Raven’ for news on his attempts for BB’s affection and helping<br/>
him engineer situations for the two to be close, revelling in her role as a matchmaker.</p><p>Things came to a head one morning during a training exercise commanded by Robin. Raven was to<br/>
attempt to hunt down and capture Beast Boy, while the latter had to remain uncaptured for an hour.<br/>
Raven saw this as a perfect opportunity and offered a bet to Garfield; if Beast Boy succeeded in<br/>
remaining uncaptured for an hour, then Raven would cease his flirtation and leave him alone.<br/>
However, if Raven managed to capture him, then Beast Boy would have to go out on a date with the<br/>
half-demon. Raven encouraged BB’s participation with some ribbing and inferring he’d be chicken to<br/>
deny the proposition, and Beast Boy, incensed by Raven’s insinuations, and thinking that he wanted<br/>
Raven to cease his pursuit of him, agreed to the stipulation. The chase was arduous, with Raven<br/>
expertly using his powers of flight, telekinesis, and portals to corral his quarry as BB shifted between<br/>
nimble animals to avoid the oncoming obstacles, and large powerful creatures to smash through<br/>
them, managing to stay a hair’s breadth away from being captured. Their struggle culminated on top<br/>
of Titans Tower, where a green monkey swung through scaffolding to avoid Raven’s clutches as his<br/>
black energy tentacles grasped for him. This was all part of Raven’s plan however, as Starfire<br/>
remained hidden, ready to strike. When the time was right and Beast Boy was distracted, she let<br/>
loose a star-bolt which brought the structure crashing down atop of Raven. Beast Boy saw his<br/>
comrade in peril, rushing to save him as a hummingbird, then transforming into an ankylosaur to bat<br/>
away the falling debris. As the dust settled, BB felt overjoyed that his would-be captor was safe,<br/>
taking a moment to process the situation. That brief moment would prove costly, as Raven<br/>
enveloped the two of them in a bubble of shadowy energy, tendrils reaching from the wall within to<br/>
grasp at a struggling BB and hold him in place. “I hope you have something decent to wear, because<br/>
it looks like you’re going on a date tonight”, Raven said smugly. Beast Boy could only groan in<br/>
frustration at his naivety, and started mentally preparing for what he was sure would be a stressful<br/>
day.</p><p>Starfire was in Raven’s room as he got ready, giddily asking question after question about his plans,<br/>
and forming her own ideas about how the night would progress. Cyborg accompanied Beast Boy as<br/>
he prepared, making jokes at his expense, much to BB’s chagrin. Once Cyborg realised he was<br/>
touching a nerve he turned on the support, letting Gar know that even though Beast Boy knew he<br/>
was straight, if he did happen to like guys it was completely okay, and he’d have Vic’s full support.<br/>
Also, Raven was a good dude, and if BB did enter a relationship with him, they’d make a fantastic<br/>
couple. Against his internal logic, Beast Boy found Cy’s words comforting and thanked his friend.<br/>
Raven and Garfield met in the lobby of the tower that afternoon; Raven wore black nail polish, a<br/>
black choker, black combat boots, tight black leather pants, and a black tank top several sizes to<br/>
small which exposed his midriff and strong arms and lined his chiselled abs; Beast Boy wore a tribal<br/>
necklace, slip-on skater shoes, a colourful tacky shirt and a pair of small tight shorts that emphasized<br/>
his bubble butt, his short hair gelled into a messy style. Raven let out a wolf whistle when he saw<br/>
Beast Boy, appreciating the tightness of his shorts which BB had subconsciously chosen to show off<br/>
his ass. Beast Boy sighed and asked “So where are we going then? Romantic candlelit dinner? Some<br/>
dark porno theatre where you’ll molest me?”. “No actually. I have something different in mind”,<br/>
Raven replied confidently.</p><p>Much to Beast Boy’s delight, said idea was Laser Quest, one of his favourite past-times. The Titans<br/>
used to play often but forbade themselves as it was unfair for non-metahuman citizens to compete<br/>
against superpowers, and when they played against each other, destruction usually ensued. Beast<br/>
Boy delighted in running around the dark corridors and taking out the enemy, while Raven enjoyed<br/>
seeing his love happy. It wasn’t long till the two were using their powers to their advantage, Raven<br/>
sneaking up on the opposing team through portals, and Beast Boy morphing into various animals for<br/>
speed boosts and to avoid enemy fire. Unfortunately, the new manager caught onto their trickery,<br/>
and feeling as though the two were cheating, kicked them out of the game. BB protested, but the<br/>
manager was adamant, showing his bigotry as he called the two freaks. Raven managed to calm his<br/>
date, and as they left, Raven whispered to BB “watch this”, and with a wiggle of his finger, black<br/>
tendrils arose out the floor by the manager’s feet, tying his shoelaces together, so when he next<br/>
went to move, he was sent careening through a waitress’ tray of drinks into a bowl of chilli-guac                                                                                                                                                           nachos. Raven only smirked as Beast Boy erupted into raucous laughter, grabbing onto Raven for<br/>
support. Once he stopped laughing, BB continued to grab onto Raven’s thick arm, enjoying its size<br/>
and warmth, only to release what he was doing and quickly separate, his face bright red with<br/>
embarrassment. “So, err, guess that’s date night over. Unless you have something else planned?...”<br/>
stammered Beast Boy. Rather than make a comment about Beast Boy’s PDA, Raven elected to take<br/>
the high ground for once, and just reply “Oh I have a few ideas I think you’ll like”.</p><p>And like these ideas Beast Boy did. Raven took him to a bunch of his favourite activities; go-karting,<br/>
bowling, rides, and fairground stalls on the pier. As the rendezvous continued, Beast Boy<br/>
unknowingly started walking closer and closer to his date, snatching looks at Raven’s chiselled<br/>
features when he wasn’t looking and becoming embarrassed when their hands accidentally touched.<br/>
Raven even won BB a stuffed green giraffe at a coconut shy, who responded by blushing, giggling,<br/>
and saying, “God you’re so corny Rae-Rae”. For dinner, Raven took them to a Texan BBQ joint with a<br/>
huge range of vegetarian options, which Raven ordered from to impress his would-be boyfriend. The<br/>
restaurant was heavily-themed, and the kind of place Raven normally found tacky, but Beast Boy<br/>
loved. The eatery had a mechanical bull with a challenge to stay on it for five minutes to get your<br/>
meal free. Beast Boy enthusiastically rose to the occasion, transforming from a frog, to a spider,<br/>
chameleon, and octopus in order to maintain his grip, winning the prize. Raven was happy for Beast<br/>
Boy (and that he didn’t have to pay for his meal) but was less-than-willing to give the bull a go<br/>
himself, though he relented when BB turned into an adorable big-eyed kitten. Raven wrapped the<br/>
reigns around one thick muscular arm, and gyrated against the bucking of the bronco, his muscles<br/>
straining and skin perspiring. BB felt butterflies in stomach as he observed Raven’s powerful form, a<br/>
red glow forming on his unblinking face. Raven too bested the beast, and the owner demanded a<br/>
picture of the couple for his wall of victory; the photo showed an ecstatic Garfield hugging an<br/>
embarrassed-looking Raven.</p><p>Leaving the restaurant, the duo finally encountered their fangirls. Being superheroes with thousands<br/>
of fans, especially in Jump City, any public ventures were reported across social media, and fans<br/>
would often track the heroes’ locations down to try and meet them. Even more dedicated were<br/>
fangirls who shipped the Titans together, with BBRae being the third most popular after RaeFire<br/>
(Raven and Starfire) and RobFire (Robin and Starfire) (Cyborg joked that people would only ever ship<br/>
him with members of different teams). Ergo, reports of Raven and Beast Boy seemingly out on a<br/>
date were a call to arms for the BBRae fangirls, who descended upon the two, hoping to gain a peek<br/>
at the cute couple. Raven and Beast Boy found themselves on the run from the fangirls, and upon<br/>
reaching a dead end, Raven opened a portal, finding a cinema to hide out in. Beast Boy saw that the<br/>
26th instalment of a horror film franchise he loved had just been released, and begged Raven to see<br/>
it with him, grabbing onto his hand. Raven did enjoy a good horror flick and saw this as a golden<br/>
opportunity to spend some quiet time with his love, and so he and BB were soon seated at the back<br/>
of the theatre, finding themselves the only people present thanks to some magic trickery by Raven<br/>
hiding the theatre door. With each jumpscare Beast Boy yelped and jumped closer to Raven, who by<br/>
half-way through the movie had stretched his arm over the top of BB’s seat. With the film’s tension<br/>
rising, Beast Boy gravitated towards Raven, completely unaware that he was now leaning against his<br/>
date. Some extreme gore made Beast Boy bury his head in the muscular goth’s chest, and as Raven<br/>
wrapped his arm around Gar, pulling him in closer, as BB finally became aware of his situation. He<br/>
was nestled in Raven’s embrace, almost sitting in his lap, grasping his chest, and their heads almost<br/>
touching with lips mere inches away. BB’s head drowned in Raven’s aftershave and sweet natural<br/>
musk. Garfield’s heart was beating out his chest, his throat felt thick, his breathing was heavy, the<br/>
butterflies were going crazy in his stomach, and the final nail in the coffin, his penis was hard and<br/>
straining against his pants. Beast Boy looked up and his eyes met with Raven’s, his lips quivering.<br/>
After what felt like an eternity, Raven made his move, planting his lips on BB’s and gripping his body<br/>
tight. His eyes wide, BB let out an “Mmmph!”, the shock of the kiss paralysing him. His rigidity soon<br/>
melted away, and he allowed Raven to deepen the kiss, before beginning to reciprocate. Beast Boy’s<br/>
mind was racing as he tried to process what was happening. He wasn’t gay! So why was his tongue<br/>
rubbing his friend’s, his arms wrapping around his neck to bring him in deeper? BB pressed his body<br/>
against Raven’s as he climbed onto his lap. Raven brought his hands down onto Beast Boy’s ass and<br/>
squeezed, eliciting a moan from his date. All shock in BB’s mind faded as he lost himself to the<br/>
pleasure of Raven’s hard body, feeling his huge engorging member rub against his leg. The makeout<br/>
session continued till the credits began to roll and the house lights switched on. “Let’s get out of<br/>
here” commanded a victorious Raven, forming a black swirling portal, and picked Beast Boy up by<br/>
the ass, still making out with him as he carried him into the pitch-dark void.</p><p>The two materialised in the lounge of Titans Tower, unaware of Starfire watching a movie. Starfire<br/>
stifled a squee as she spied on the couple, carefully following them back to Raven’s room, and<br/>
peaked through a crack in the door, her nose bleeding in an anime-esque style. Raven laid Beast Boy<br/>
down on the bed as dim candles around the room lit automatically, showering them with a romantic<br/>
glow. The teens continued to make out and grope each other, before Raven unbuttoned Raven’s<br/>
shirt, peeled off his tank top and descended upon Beast Boy’s torso and neck, showering them in<br/>
kisses, sucks, and nibbles. He attacked BB’s nipples, eliciting strong moans of pleasure from the<br/>
green Titan. Using his powers, Raven removed his and Beast Boy’s footwear and socks, before<br/>
making his way down to BB’s pelvis, lifting his legs and pulling his shorts and underwear off in a<br/>
single motion, leaving him naked apart from his open shirt and necklace. Beast Boy’s average-sized<br/>
member was already fully erect, and after peeling back the foreskin to reveal his shining green glans,<br/>
Raven took the entire member in his mouth and began sucking. Beast Boy’s yelps and moans<br/>
intensified as he felt unbelievable pleasure from Raven’s oral ministrations. The blowjob continued<br/>
for several minutes until BB could no longer contain the pressure and came into Raven’s mouth with<br/>
a yell. Raven dutifully swallowed the semen, and made his way up to kiss Beast Boy, ensuring that he<br/>
got a taste of his own spunk. “We’ll need to get you ready for the main event” Raven whispered into<br/>
Beast Boy’s ear before getting up and leading him to the en-suite bathroom. Raven retrieved a<br/>
douche from his cabinet, squirted some lemon-herb mixture into the bulb for flavour, and filled it up<br/>
with warm water, before placing a towel on the floor and laying a nervous Beast Boy on it, his legs<br/>
pulled to his chest, exposing his tight puckered asshole. Raven covered BB’s anus and the shaft of<br/>
the douche with lube, before gently inserting it to the hilt. Beast Boy gasped and flinched as the<br/>
uncomfortable plastic intruded his body, but with Raven’s comforting words and massaging, he<br/>
relaxed, and let the cleansing mixture wash away the filthy contents of his rectum, evacuating into<br/>
the toilet. The process was repeated several times till the water ran clear, and the lovers returned to<br/>
the bedroom.</p><p>While Beast Boy’s ass settled, he decided to return the favour of his earlier blowjob, kissing Raven<br/>
across his chest, torso, and pelvis as he climbed down to his pants, sensually unbuckling, and<br/>
unzipping them. As he pulled down the tight leather jeans, Raven’s gigantic erect penis sprang out<br/>
and hit him in the face, eliciting a laugh and “Sorry about that” from Raven. Beast Boy was in awe at<br/>
the size of the grey cock; at ten inches long and three inches wide he struggled to imagine how he<br/>
would fit it in his mouth. One hand nestled his hefty balls, while the other began to stroke the<br/>
mighty shaft, as BB licked the underside, and placed his lips around another dude’s member for the<br/>
first time. Unsure of what to do, he decided to treat the thick Johnson like a lollypop, licking and<br/>
sucking it with glee, covering it with his spit. Raven moaned and offered words of encouragement,<br/>
surprised at Beast Boy’s natural skill, and asking “You sure this is your first time doing this?”, to<br/>
which Garfield’s laugh sent pleasurable vibrations straight down to Raven’s prostate. The lust built<br/>
up in Raven, whose eyes began to glow white as he gripped a surprised Beast Boy’s head and<br/>
proceeded to shove his pecker down his throat. Luckily, Garfield’s shape-shifting ability granted him<br/>
the blessing of no gag reflex, so he was able to let Raven face-fuck him to his heart’s content. Beast<br/>
Boy lost himself in the pleasure of Raven’s force, relishing in his lack of power and Raven’s dirty talk,<br/>
becoming erect again. Half an hour later, Raven reached mountaintop, letting out a mighty bellow as<br/>
he erupted down BB’s throat, who had no choice put to swallow the heady semen as he himself<br/>
ejaculated from the pleasure, covering his own chest with his jizz. Raven picked his lover up and laid<br/>
him back on the bed, then licked the panting Beast Boy’s semen off his chest, before he lifted his ass<br/>
up and placed a pillow below, pushing back his legs to expose his freshly-cleaned logcutter. Raven<br/>
licked and kissed Beast Boy’s buttocks, drawing closer and closer to his sweet spot, until his tongue<br/>
descended upon the sweet butthole, licking it’s exterior before delving in with his tongue. Moans,<br/>
pants, and declarations of pleasure arose from Beast Boy, as he became erect and ejaculated yet<br/>
again, losing himself to the pleasure of Raven’s tongue. Raven replaced his tongue with a lubricated<br/>
finger, followed by a second, and then a third, as he delved into Beast Boy’s rectum, preparing it for<br/>
his massive weapon, and pressing against the prostate to make BB yell like a button activating a toy.<br/>
With the rectum prepared, Raven positioned his raging magnum dong at BB’s entrance, and pressed<br/>
the tip in. Even with his sphincter relaxed, Beast Boy found himself in pain at the pressure in his<br/>
asshole from just the tip and felt himself tearing up. Raven knew exactly how to handle his lover’s<br/>
reaction, showering him with kind words sweet nothings, as he massaged his stomach and ass<br/>
cheeks, letting his butt adjust to the cock. Garfield finally felt he was ready, allowing Raven to press<br/>
the head in past the first ring, and after some more adjustment time, he pushed the rest of his<br/>
member in to the hilt, past the second and third rings, filling BB’s rectum completely. After some<br/>
further relaxation and adjustment, Raven pulled out most of his cock, before plunging it back in<br/>
slowly, repeating the process and gradually picking up speed, and it wasn’t long until he was fucking<br/>
Beast Boy at a steady pace. BB initially felt nothing but pressure and pain, but eventually pleasure<br/>
arose in his asshole as it relaxed and adapted, making him start to moan. Taking this as a good sign,<br/>
Raven intensified his thrusts and angled his cock to press up against his lovers’ prostate, much to<br/>
Beast Boy’s delight. Half an hour in and Raven showed no signs of slowing down, the two Titans<br/>
losing themselves to the pleasure. As his speed increased, egged on by Beast Boy’s moaning and<br/>
yesses, Raven’s eyes began to glow white, and as his feelings of lust took over, they turned red,<br/>
another set opening above them. Normally this was a bad sign, but the sense of danger only served<br/>
to excite Gar further. Raven whipped out his penis, put his victim on all fours, and took him from<br/>
behind. Beast Boy sank into the sheets, moaning like a bitch in heat, as Raven took full control and<br/>
escalated his thrusts. Raven showed his demonic nature as he started talking dirty, taking delight in<br/>
Garfield’s responses, who gleefully accepted that he was a slut, whore, and that he was Raven’s<br/>
property. The two would fuck for hours, changing position every time Beast Boy came (without even<br/>
touching his dick), from doggy, to frogger, to reverse clinger, to calliper, to apollo, to wheelbarrow,<br/>
to pile driver, to spooning, finally ending in the pancake position with BB on his back with his legs by<br/>
his head as Raven viciously made out with him. Raven forced a declaration of ownership out of<br/>
Garfield, and the ecstasy of domination, lust, love and pure stimulation forced him to cum, filling<br/>
Beast Boy with what felt like litres of semen, causing the changeling to have his most intense orgasm<br/>
yet.</p><p>The two collapsed onto the bed, covered in sweat and panting, holding hands with fingers<br/>
interlocked, and Raven’s eyes returned to normal. Beast Boy was the first to break the silence asking<br/>
“Dude?”. “Yeah?” replied Raven. “I think I’m gay”, Beast Boy admitted. There was an awkward<br/>
stillness, shattered when the two lovers simultaneously erupted into laughter, and came together to<br/>
make out. Raven ceased his tongue action to turn to the door and say, “Show’s over, you can leave<br/>
any time you want”, having become aware of Starfire’s presence early on. Mortified, but satisfied<br/>
with the experience, Starfire made a hasty escape, only to bump into Robin and Cyborg. “Oh, Friend<br/>
Robin and Friend-Cyborg, why are you up at this late time?”. Robin replied “Well from the sounds<br/>
and shockwaves coming from Raven’s room, I think it’s safe to assume he finally sealed the deal with<br/>
Beast Boy. Luckily there doesn’t seem to be any structural damage to the tower, but I’m sure half of<br/>
Jump City knows they’re together now”. “And by the look of that nosebleed you got yourself a front<br/>
row to the action” grinned Cyborg. “Oh, err, well… oh look at the time I am very much the tired so it<br/>
is time for florpnarp see you in the tomorrow morning!”, Starfire spat out hurriedly as she retreated<br/>
back to her bedroom. She could hardly sleep she was so happy, and would be sure to grill Raven for<br/>
all the juicy details in the morning, despite knowing a lot of them already. Meanwhile, Raven was<br/>
spooning Beast Boy, kissing his neck and shoulder. “Rae?”. “Yes Gar?”. BB turned around to face<br/>
Raven, tears of joy in his eyes. “I love you”, admitted Beast Boy. “I love you too”, replied Raven, a<br/>
look of genuine affection on his face. The two would make out some more, before Gar fell asleep in<br/>
Raven’s tight embrace, followed swiftly by his new boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>